homestuckjapanesetranslationprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Names, Titles, Typing Quirks, etc.
This page will serve as the central database for the information regarding each character's transition into Japanese. PLEASE READ:The names of the kids and trolls are more or less finalized. We don't need any more edits to these names unless approved in the main forum. Kids John Egbert Japanese Name: ジョン・エグバート :Zoosmell Pooplord: :: ドウブツクサイ・ウンコトノ? The possibilities are frightening. Title: 息の相続人 Land Name: 風と陰の国（かぜとかげのくに） Denizen Name: テューポーン Typing Quirk: Uses ぼく : Vriska's Influence: Starts stretching out long vowels to 8 characters Dave Strider Japanese Name: デイブ・ストライダー : Insufferable Prick: : I suggest: 懲りない奴 which literally means someone that doesn't learn from experience and is consistantly a jerk. If a harsher connotation is prefered, then the phrase "胸悪な卑劣漢” or "an unpleasant, very, very mean person/bastard" could also work well. Title: 時の騎士 Land Name: 熱と歯車の国（ねつとはぐるまのくに）? (no word for that implies springs as well as gears fits in there very well) (Well there's カラクリ or 機械 きかい that sounds better, but idk which.)Superkenkun 17:06, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : LOHACSE: 熱と歯車の国の株式取引所 Denizen Name: ヘーパイストス Typing Quirk: Uses おれ Rose Lalonde Japanese Name: ローズ・ラロンド : Flighty Broad: キマグレスギル・バカオンナ？I agree with whoever gave the suggestion for "Zoosmell Pooplord" here... NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : or if we prefer a similar gag that makes sense OOC, how about '変わりやすいツンデレ'　or something similar? Title: 光の予言者 : Possibly 先見者? To preserve the Sight motif that goes with the, er, Seers. Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Land Name: 光と雨の国（ひかりとあめのくに） : I'm in favor of ordering it as 雨と光 instead; it seems to flow better that way. Agreed because order lends no meaning, it doesn't need to be preserved. Denizen Name: ケートー Typing Quirk: Uses 私, Jade Harley Japanese Name: ジェイド・ハーレー : Farmstink Butlass: : I suggest:　農場臭いなお尻ちゃん　（literally, little butt that smells like an agricultural farm) but perhaps the words could be rearranged somehow as noujyou contains the sound "jyou" just like "shoujou" which means a young girl (or "lass" if you will). Something like "oshiri noujou" which would translate to "butt farm" but would sound like "the lass with the butt." :: I don't think な is nessesary there...NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Fixed the kanji for 'oshiri'. Also, isn't Harley pronounced　ハー リー? I think Japanese readers can make the jump between this and the comet's name, especially as it's canonically mispronounced. ::: Yes, but there's also the issue with its similarity to ハーレクイン, which BRPXQZME brought up. ::: But it might be possible to deduce that, anyways...NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Title: 空間の魔女 Land Name: 霜と蛙の国（しもとかえるのくに） Denizen Name: エキドナ Typing Quirk: Uses あたし : Karkat's influence: Starts using harsher expressions, more katakana : Note: "Atashi" has become a hyper-feminine pronoun in real-life usage, so having Jade use it to refer to herself might make her sound more like a cafe hostess than a 13-year-old girl. She seems more like the type to use the normal わたし version of 私. Trolls Karkat Vantas Japanese Name: #カルカタ・ヴァンタス : (derived from Karkata, analogous to Cancer + the name of a cancer treatment) Title: 血の騎士 Land Name: 脈と靄の国（みゃくともやのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly all katakana, very rude, frequently uses テメー, uses pronouns a lot, usesオレ Aradia Megido Japanese Name:　アラディア・メギド : (from an Italian pagan goddess' name + from the location of The Final Battle) Title: 時の乙女 (乙女 is debatable) : Random idea, but maybe we could use 巫女 (miko) for maid(en)? Shrine maid''en? Eh, I'm probably doing it wrong. Regardless of whether it works or not it'd be a cool title though. Land Name: 石英と旋律の国（せきえいとせんりつのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私 : It'd be a great idea for robo-Aradia to type only in katakana, since it would give her speech a more bizarre, inhuman quality. (It would also make for a good contrast with her living, God-tier self, since then she can start typing in hiragana/kanji again.) Tavros Nitram Japanese Name:　タヴロス・ニトラム : (Greek for "bull" + the given name "Martin" backwards) ::What about 銀牛マルチン (ぎんぎゅうマルチン) (Japanese name for Taurus + Martin, which is indeed Nitram backwards)? if you want to talk about Tavros strutting around in the nude, go ahead and call him マルチン, but just keep it ニトラム otherwise. :::Since we're keeping all the other names the same, let's not change Tavros'. Title: 息の小姓 Land Name: 砂と微風の国（すなとそよかぜのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly very androgynous style, -desu/-masu form, uses ぼく before he becomes confused and confident like a fox. Uses way too many ''tōten, though maybe scaled back a bit from the English since rarer in Japanese? Sollux Captor Japanese Name: ソルックス・カプトル : (Primarily a play on ポルックス + カストル) Mr. Appleberry Blast: Title: 運命の魔術師 (運命 is debatable) I think 破滅 works better. 破滅の魔術師Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Land Name: 脳と火の国（のうとひのくに） A thought: if we use 炎 instead of 火 it would become a stealth pun for 脳炎 (brain swelling) which would tie in extra-well with his headaches. Typing Quirk: Possibly replacing おう with おお, uses 俺. Uses lots of ２ to fill in for ふ and に sounds. Doubles down on ーー because it looks like ichi. : Possibly also replace えい with ええ? Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Nepeta Leijon Japanese Name:　ネペタ・レイヨン : (genus of catnip + outmoded Swedish for "lion") Title: 心の盗賊 (盗賊 is debatable) I was wondering about 悪党 but that kind of implies evil and I don't think it works. : The 盗賊 comes from the Japanese translation of NetHack. When in doubt, I mimic an actual video game :P Land Name: 角砂糖と茶の国（かくさとうとちゃのくに）? (this is with "sugar cubes" subbed in for "little cubes") Typing Quirk: Possibly all hiragana, replacing な with にゃ, replacing ろ with ３, refers to self in third person as ネペタちゃん : Probably uses ちゃん with everyone else, too. Kanaya Maryam Japanese Name:　カナヤ・マリャム : (modified "kanya" from Indian astrology + Arabic cognate of "Mary") Title: 空間の気精 (should be debated because that is a word I just made up) Perhaps 妖精 which is kind of like fairy. Land Name: 光線と蛙の国（こうせんとかえるのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly spaces between each word to reflect clear and careful enunciation e.g. GA: みんな　でも　大切な　仕事　を　しなくちゃ　いけません　よ、uses 私 : Suggestion: Could Kanaya use the same type of polite, careful speech that fashionable middle-aged ladies in Japan use (e.g., で わ instead of じゃあ, heavy use of -masu and humble verb forms, attaching the honorific "o" to nominals, and so on)? Attaching "o" to most nominals could even give her speech the same effect as capitalizing every word. Terezi Pyrope Japanese Name:　テレジィ・パイロープ (could also use テレッジ) : (Azerbaijani word for Libra + English name for a kind of mineral) Title: 精神の予言者 Land Name: 思考と流の国（しこうとながれのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 私, laughs 1111, read as ひひひひ. Abuses the numbers ４, １, and ３ to consistently replace よ, ひ, and み sounds (due to her justice/balance obsession). Vriska Serket Japanese Name: ヴリスカ・セルケト : (very removed from from Indian astrology's word for "Scorpio" + Egyptian scorpion goddess) Title: 光の泥棒 Land Name: 地図と宝の国（ちずとたからのくに） Typing Quirk: 'ha' sounds, even when she's writing in hiragana, are written as the katakana ハ. When she laughs, eight ハs, and occasionally lengthen vowels at the end of sentences out to eight characters. Obsessively shoehorns ８ in everywhere it could conceivably go, basically, due to her exuberance. Uses オラ because she's a pirate. just pointing out that the use of オラ could make her seem like a country bumpkin Equius Zahhak Japanese Name:　エクィウス・ザッハーク : (modified from Latin "Equus" + an evil figure from Iranian mythology) ::Maybe エキヤス? Title: 無の相続人 (虚無 sounds cooler, actually, but that's just my personal preference. - NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) Land Name: 洞窟と静寂の国（どうくつとせいじゃくのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly uses keigo or samurai dialect, I like 吾輩 as his pronoun but archaic Japanese isn't my strong suit. Says 100% instead of words like totally. (拙者は,エクィウスと申しますでござる There, I just said My name is Equius in samurai dialect. Superkenkun 17:22, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) Gamzee Makara Japanese Name:　ガムゼー・マカラ : (Modified from Turkish given name Gamze ガムゼ + Indian astrology's Capricorn) Title: 強烈の詩人 (debatable) Maybe 放浪詩人？ Land Name: 天幕と陽気の国（てんまくとようきのくに） Typing Quirk: Possibly alternates between hiragana and katakana, uses おれ when stoned and 俺様 when sober : Alternating hiragana/katakana on a per-letter basis sounds like it'd be hell to read (and write), so maybe stoned Gamzee could alternate on a per-word basis? Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: On seeing the example provided below, I'm not so certain anymore! I think this calls for further discussion/experimentation. Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : (がムじーノ　だーク・かー二ばル に ヨうコそ!) vs. (ガムジーの　ダーク・かーにばる 二 ようこそ!) Superkenkun 17:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : : AND/OR speaking in Osakaben? Especially when he sobers up, he can switch back and forth bewteen casual hick Osakaben and to formal royal-speak? Superkenkun 17:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : : RoMaJi HoNkDeSu? bluh Eridan Ampora Japanese Name:　エリダン・アンポラ : (modified name of river Eridanos + modified "amphora") Title: 希望の王子 Land Name: 怒りと天使の国（いかりとてんしのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses 貴公 Feferi Peixes Japanese Name:　フェフェリー・ペイシェス : (From scientific name of a species of cuttlefish, and those take after Latin, which means that the "i" should be a long vowel + Portuguese word for Pisces) Title: 生命の魔女 Land Name: 露と硝子の国（つゆとがらすのくに） Typing Quirk: Uses うち, often describes people as 馬鹿, fish puns galore! ゴボゴボ！ Sprites Nannasprite Japanese Name: ババ精 (Holy crap, John was never that rude to his Nanna. 婆さん is a bit too formal, but something more along the lines of that.) Superkenkun 17:13, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : 婆ちゃん,may be, which would make this 婆ちゃん精？NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Notes: Speaks like elderly Japanese person, uses じゃ as copulaXkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Davesprite Japanese Name: デーブ精 Notes: Speaks like Dave Calsprite Japanese Name: カル精 Notes: Just laughs Jaspersprite Japanese Name:　ジャスパー精 Notes: Perhaps speaks in a manner similar to Nepeta. Though maybe he should talk like Mr. Sōseki’s cat. : You mean Wagahai wa neko de aru? I feel like that's a little bit very much too pretentious sounding for Jaspers. Jaspers seems like more of a playful, cute sort of guy. 僕は猫にゃの？ (Decided to add a bit of nya to make more cutesy cat like.)　Superkenkun 17:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Jadesprite Japanese Name:　ジェイド精 Notes: Speaks like Jade Mothersprite Japanese Name:　母精 Dragonsprite Japanese Name: 龍精 Guardians Dad Japanese Name: 父 (to John) お父さん or whatever works (to others) (John seems like a character that would call his dad お父さん. Anyways, katakana チチ can be taken as tits, so lets try to avoid that.) Mom Japanese Name: ハハ (to Rose) お母さん or whatever works (to others) : (Rose seems like a character that would say 母上 (Mother) then 母 or お母さん) Superkenkun 17:12, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bro Japanese Name: アニキ (to Dave) お兄さん or whatever works (to others) : Possibly アニ to stay in keeping with the other two-letter names? Like how the English ones are all three letters. Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Since the two-letter idea got Jossed, I think we ought to go with aniki. Bro's kind of an "aniki"-type character... if that makes sense. : "Jossed" how? If you're referring to Nanna, she was never a part of that set anyway. (Also, no, I have no idea what you're talking about. .-.) Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Becquerel Japanese Name: ベクレル / ベク (Bec) Grandpa Harley Japanese Name: ジジ / おじいちゃん? (to Jade) Nanna Egbert Japanese Name: ババ / ばあちゃん? (to John) Exiles Wayward Vagabond: ウェイワード・ヴァガボンド （自由の放浪者)? : Warweary Villein: ウォーウィアリー・ヴィレイン : Wizardly Vassal: ウィザードリー・ヴァッサル : Wastelandic Vindicator: ウェイストランディック・ヴィンディケーター : (Also tried to keep the ヴ beginnings for all of them, which is why some of them are really awkward...) : Manner of Speech: How do we pull off the caps lock joke?Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Is there a hotkey that makes katakana input into hiragana mode? If not, there's alt SHIFT+caps lock which can be used to shift between hiragana mode and romaji mode, but I don't know how well that would work. (P.S:Wrong hotkey - my fault. Alt+caps lock changes hiragana to katakana, but not vice versa.At least on this laptop.)NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Does it have to exist? It might be possible just to make one up? But I think some Japanese computers have a katakana/hiragana toggle key.Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Peregrine Mendicant：ペレグリン・メンディカント : Parcel Mistress: パーセル・ミストレス : Prospitian Monarch: プロスピシアン・モナーク : Manner of Speech: Aimless Renegade: エイムレス・レネゲード : Authority Regulator: オーソリティー・レギュレーター : Armaments Regent: アルマメンツ・リーゼント Windswept Questant：ウィンドスェプト・クエスタント : White Queen: 白の女王（ホワイト・クィーン）. Either word by itself would also work just fine.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Manner of Speech: Writ Keeper：リット・キーパー : White King: 白の国王（ホワイト・キング）. Also see above.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Banished Quasiroyal: バニッシュド・クァージロイヤル The Midnight Crew Spades Slick-スペード♠スリック : Scurrilous Straggler: (May be moved to the above category?) Diamonds Droog-ダイヤ♢ドルーグ :(The word “droog” is from Clockwork Orange, and so’s this rendering) Hearts Boxcars-ハート♡ボックスカー Clubs Deuce-クラブ♣デュース :(The problem with ジュース is that it's spelled the same way as juice...)Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :I'm going to propose デュース here, if only because that's closer to how I pronounce the word.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC)) :You know what, I hate the ambiguity, too, so I’mma change it even though it’s not the usual way. Derse Agents Sovereign Slayer:　ソヴェリン・スレイヤー (高尚の死神) If we're going for a literal translation,君主の殺し手 or something along that line would be better.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Draconian Dignitary:　ドラコニアン・ディグニタリー (残酷の高官) Hegemonic Brute:　ヘゲモニック・ブルート (優勢の魔神) : Alternatively:覇権の悪漢？NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Because the Japanese pronunciation of "hegemony" comes from German "Hegemonie", it's probably more recognizable to go with a hard-g reading. Courtyard Droll:　コートヤード・ドロール (中庭の芸人) : Alternatively: 朝廷の芸人NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Felt Doc Scratch Japanese Name: ドック・スクラッチ（スクラッチュ？） ドクター・スクラッチ Typing Quirk: Possibly all keigo? Could refer to himself as わたくし or われ; the latter seems more popular for ancient magical beings in anime, but might come across as too arrogant. (What do the native speakers say about this?) Lord English Japanese Name: ロード イングリッシュ : (Lord British is known among Japanese game nuts... English as a pool term would be ひねり) :: ひねり 卿 or ひねり 主君 (ひねり・きょう or ひねり・しゅくん)? Snowman Japanese Name: スノ◯マン What's-their-faces Itchy: イチ Doze: ドース Trace: トレース Clover: クローバー Fin: フィン Die: ダイ or ダイス Crowbar: バール Stitch: スティッチ Sawbuck: ソウバック Matchsticks: マッチスティック Eggs: エッグ Biscuits: ビスケット Quarters: クォーターズ Cans:カンズ Denizens Typheus: テューポーン General comment on the names of the denizens: Wikipedia aside, the 長音符s are usually not as prevalent in most renderations of proper nouns from Greek Mythology (Case in point: アテーナー vs.アテナ). I don't know about ケートー , but this is certainly the case with テューポーン and へーパイストス. So I propose that the two should be テュポン and へパイストス. Yes. there was a time when I was obsessed with greek mythology, why do you ask? :P -NocturnalViolet 01:50, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Cetus: ケートス : Possibly just ケートー if we're going for "Ceto" instead. Notably, both the English Ceto and Cetus wikipedia articles are linked to the Japanese ケートー article, despite the fact that the English article takes care to distinguish them. Majutsukai 01:22, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hephaestus: へーパイストス Echidna: エキドナ Other Characters Casey Japanese Name:ケイシー : I personally haven't watched Con Air in any language (yet), but this rendering is apperantly used in the Japanese version.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Viceroy Bubbles Von Salamancer: バブルズ・フォン・サラマンサー副王 Colonel Sassacre Maplehoof Mutie Japanese Name: Vodka Mutini:ウオッカ・ニャティーニ？ Dr. Meowgon Spengler：ニャゴン・スペングラー博士 ( using the rendering from the Ghost Busters wikipedia page)Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lil' Cal Japanese name: カルちゃん Halley Japanese Name: ハレー : After the astronomer whose names graces the comet which has a bit to do with Mark Twain aka Col. Sassacre. : Can be mispronounced as ハーレー to produce HarleyXkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Bilious Slick Japanese Name: 創世蛙 (ビリアス・スリック) :Speaker of the vast Croak: ::広大なしわがれ声の演者　（こうだいなしわがれごえのえんじゃ） ::I think しわがれ声 is more like a raspy throat condition. I believe グワッ or けろけろ is the sound frogs make so that's probably a better option. :Speaker of the vast joke: ::広大な冗談の演者（こうだいなじょうだんのえんじゃ） Serenity Japanese Name: セレニティー : Japanese Morse Code! 和文モールス符号 : 和文モールス符号 : I've linked to the wikipedia page on Japanese morse code for future reference.Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Jack Noir Japanese Name: ジャック・ノワール :One and the same as the Sovereign Slayer, but he's down here because that doesn't fit the patter.n. Black King Japanese Name: 黒の国王（ブラック・キング） ::This might depend on what they call the Chess pieces in Japanese. If they use the English words, it would probably be best to use the Katakana names for the kings and queens. :::Checked it, and it was appreantly just the English words in Katakana. On a second thought, through, the said word is in the furigana so changing it might just be redundant here.NocturnalViolet 09:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Black Queen Japanese Name: 黒の女王（ブラック・クィーン） Ms. Paint Senator Lemonsnout The Ancestors Marquise Spinneret Mindfang -　侯爵(マーキーズ)スピナレット・マインドファング :心ノ牙　紡糸口金　侯爵　（こころのきば　ぼうしくちがね　こしゃく） Orphaner Dualscar - :二瘢痕　孤児者（にはんこん　こじしゃ） Neophyte Redglare -　レッドグレアー新人(ニーオファイット) :新人　赤睨（しんじん　あかにら） Expatriate Darkleer -　ダークリアー亡命者(エックスペートリエート） :駐在員　闇流し目　（ちゅうざいいん　やみながしめ） Grand Highblood -　高貴純粋血統者 （グランド・ハイブラッド） The Summoner -　召喚者（ザ・サモナー） : Not sure about the katakana in this one, either. The Sufferer - 罹災者　（ザ・サフェラー） Her Imperious Condescension - :恩着せがまし陛下　（おんきせがましへいか） His Honorable Tyranny (not technically an ancestor but this is the best place for it): :名誉の暴政　（めいよのぼうせい） :: Is there a formal means of address for judges in Japanese? We can play off that. Majutsukai 03:44, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :: There is 閣下 but I couldn't think of any way to play off of itXkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Lūsūs Tinkerbull: ティンカーブル Pounce de Leon: ポンス・デ・レオン？ :パウンス would be better. Aurthour: アーソル Gl'bgolyb:　ゴボゴリッブ I was hoping to maintain the resemblance to the glub sound that seems to be present in the first part of the name. Otherwise, I would go with　グルﾟ・ボゴリﾟッブ because it maintains that sort of hard to pronounce feel.Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) : Speaker of the Vast Glub:　広大なゴボの演者 : Emissary to the Horrorterrors: 恐支配者 or 怖支配者 の使者 : The Rift's Carbuncle: Bicyclops:　双頭キュクロープス A rather literal translation, there's probably a better one. Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) The Old Goat: (Preferably something endearing)　親羊（おやぎ）A play on 親父 and 山羊Xkharlan 17:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) SBAHJ Sweet Bro: :ｽｨｰﾄﾌﾞﾛ Hella Jeff: :ﾍﾗｼﾞｪﾌ Geromy: :ｼﾞｪﾛﾐｰ The Big Man: :ﾋﾞｸﾞﾏﾝ Category:Terminology